For The Love Of Chocolate
by Ferret-Gone-Flying
Summary: Gamzee searched for Tavros one day, needing to tell him something important. He, however, found Aradia alone in the bathroom, needing to tell Tavros something equally if not more important. Gamzee wanted to help her, but her mind was set... There was nothing the clown could do... Sadstuck, GamTav, AraTav I don't own Homestuck R


"Tav?" Gamzee asked lightly opening the door to the dimly light bathroom.

Aradia stood by the sink, her sad eyes widening a little in surprise. She smiled lightly, turning to him.

"No. Sorry."

Gamzee leaned against the door. "Aw shit…" he mumbled. He stroked his long tangled locks, and stared at her. "Well, sup sis?"

The girl looked back at the mirror. "Nothing much Gamzee. How are you?"

Gamzee grinned. "I'm looking for my best bro. I have somthin important to tell him. But everything is wicked chill otherwise."

Her eyes lowered. "Oh. I do hope you find him."

Gamzee grinned. "Sup with you?"

"Lonley."

He frowned deeply, walking further into the white room. He leaned against the counter. "Ae man, that isn't chill."

She sighed heavily. "I just… My flush crush has no feelings for me back…" She put her hand on her cheek. "I suppose they don't anyway…"

Gamzee crossed his arms, his eyes bright with curiosity. "Did you up and ask them?"

Her eyes lowered. "No… I'm stoo scared to…" She looked up at him with a light smile. "You could ask him for me though."

He grinned widely. "Aw yeah sis, I can up and do that! Anything for a cool chick such as yourself!"

"Thank you Gamz."

He leaned forward, a goofy grin on his lips, "So who is the lucky motherfucker?"

She blushed lightly lookgin at the floor. "Uh… Tavros."

His eyes widened in shock, his smile fading. His eyes drifted away from her. "Aww shit," He tried to keep his tone light any playful. It didn't work.

"I know." She leaned against the wall, chocking a sob. "This is why I don't do anything!" She slumped in the corner next to the tub, sobbing roughly.

His eyes softened, immediately feeling horrible. "Naw sis, don't do that." He kneeled in front of her. "Get your calm on." He smiled happily. "I guess we just need to talk to that fucker and see who he likes, ya dig? No fuckin worries ya hear? " He voice was hopeful.

"No…" She held her legs close to her. "I need to go to another timeline and die… That's all."

He frowned loudly. "That wouldn't be miraculous."

"Yes it would."

He sat on the floor next to her. "That would make me really fuckin sad sis."

"No… You wouldn't be sad… No need to be." She smiled. "I'm just a low blood."

He smiled back. "Naw, you're Aradia. You're one wicked tits sister!"

She sighed heavily and stood up slowly. "I'm just going to go cry…" She headed for the door. "Have fun…"

He stood up quickly, panic setting in. "Naw sis don't."

She turned slowly. "Why not?"

He gulped and stared at her with set eyes, swallowing his own feelings. "'Cause he could up and love you back ya hear?"

She turned her back to him. "He won't… He's too good for me…"

He stepped toward her, his voice kind yet firm. "You know what you're too good for? Crying in the fucking corner. You're one wicked sister and you two would be bitch tits together." He smiled kindly when she turned her head lightly.

"Thanks… Doesn't help the knife in my skin though." She turned fully, a knife in her hand. "Do me a favor… get off the spoor and kill me." She held it out to him.

His eyes widened, fear and anger setting in. "Motherfucker NO! You shouldn't up and kill yourself cause of this sis!"

"But…" She lowered it to her side, eyes sad.

"No!" He barked. "Motherfucker, you have so much the fuck ahead of you!"

"No I don't." He leaned against the wall.

"Yah," he nodded heavily, "ya do."

"I have seen my own death…" she said slowly, turning around, away from Gamzee. "It's not far in the future…"

His lip curled. "You can up and change the future. It's fuckin adjustable." He held his hand out. "Give me that fucking knife sis." He shoved his hand out. "Now."

She trembled lightly, pulling the knife into view. "But…" She glanced at the ground, her red blood dripping down her arm onto the floor.

"Motherfucker!" He barked, lunging forward. He tipped the bottom of his shirt and tied off her arm, trying to stop the blood. He ripped more of his shirt and started to wipe the blood off the floor. "This isn't the fucking answer sis!" his voice was frantic. "What if he up and loved you just as much huh?" She stared down at him hopelessly. "How do you think he'd fucking feel if is motherfuckin possible matesprit up and culled herself?" He looked up at her, his eyes angry. "Huh?!"

She stared down at him, sobbing softly.

He looked back to the floor, wiping away the rest of the blood. He sighed happily and looked back up at her with softer eyes. "Sis, you shouldn't fuckin cry over this shit." He sighed, feeling his heart ache. "Yeah, it's fucking hard, but ya gotta do what your blood thumper wants, ya dig?"

She shook her head frantically. "No, because I know it's hurting you too!" She crumbled to the floor, holding her knees to her chest again.

He smiled lightly, happily, knowing she was referring to Tavros. "Sis, don't you worry about this clown. The only way you're hurting me right now is knowing that you're so fuckin miserable. I don't' want any of my bros sisters to fucking cull themselves."

She looks away from him sadly. "Them I'll go and you won't have to know when it happens…" She stood up slowly. "Be good to him." She turned and headed out the bathroom.

Gamzee leaped up and grabbed her unwounded arm. "Sis, no! You aren't fucking leaving till you're fucking better and don't feel like this, ya hear?"

She glared at him and slapped him heavily across the face, shaking out of his grasp. "Take fucking care of Tavros and _**you**_ be happy!"

He took the hit a bright purple mark now on his painted face. He grabbed both of her arms firmly, making her face him. "I can't be fuckin happy with him knowing I only got him cause you fucking DIED." His voice cracked a few times. "I couldn't live with myself."

She glared at him, trying to shake out of his arms. "He doesn't fucking want me!" She finally got herself out of his grip. "He already told me he loves you!"

His arms lowered and stared at her in shock.

"So there! You fucking won. Fare and square." She whipped off her arms and pointed down the hall. "Go. Take care of him. And let me go."

He glanced down the hallway, but then looked back at her. His eyes set and he crossed his arms. "I'm not letting you go."

She glared at him. "Too bad."

"I'm not."

Her eyes became desperate. "Fucking let it happen."

He took a step forward, a sad expression on his face. "What would make you happy huh?"

She glared at him. "Dying."

"I want you alive sis. What can I do to make you not cull yourself?"

She smirked. "We don't always get what we want Gamz."

"Well then your wish isn't fuckin coming true." He paused for a moment. "What if I up and refused him?"

"You won't." She paused staring at him. "You could do it yourself," she said hopefully.

His eyes darkened. "You aren't fucking dying today. Or any other fucking day. Not on my watch."

"Gamzee…" she started to tear up. "Please… Let me go…" She cried openly now. "Let my death be a miracle."

"Death isn't a fucking miracle." He gowled.

"Yes it is," she sobbed.

He stared at her hard, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sis, you know how fuckin upset I'd be if you fucking died? What about Tavbro?" He smiled kindly. "I'm sure he loves you in some way. You two have been best bros for ages!"

She hiccupped. "He would be fine. So will you…"

He shook his head. "No he wouldn't. No I fucking won't. I want all my friends to be fucking happy and alive."

"I die tomorrow god dammit," she barked.

"This isn't fuckin chill sis..." Tears started to form in his eyes.

She glared at him, tears falling down her flushed cheeks. "Do you want me to die at the hand of Vriska? Do you?"

"I don't want you to die in the hands of any motherfucker," He sobbed.

Her eyes softened. "Then let me do it myself."

"Including yourself!" Tears rolled down his face, smearing his makeup. "You can fucking fight this!"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Treat him well…" She took a step backward, away from him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He tackled her to the ground in a tight hug. "Sis, please…"

"Gamzee…" She coughed from below him. He looked down at her. The dagger from before was in her stomach, blood was pooling around them.

"ARADIA!" He screeched in shock. "DAMMIT WHY?!" He pulled the blade from the wound, and flung it away. He glared at the blood angrily, then up at Aradia. Light was fading from her eyes.

"Treat… h… him well," she breathed weakly.

Tears flowed from his eyes heavily again and he hugged her. Choking back a sob, he kissed her forehead. "I'm so fucking sorry…"

Her eyes closed, a light smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you…"

He sobbed lightly, pulling her into a tight hug, her blood flowing out of her, staining his own skin and clothing. Her last breath made him shudder and sob openly, loudly. "Fuckin loved you sis…"


End file.
